Episode 351 (Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares his next adventure with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Han Solo (Joshua) and Chewbacca while Darth Vader (Nonny) waits for Death Star to be rebuilt. During the battle of Hoth, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse), who was the ghost, requests Luke to go to Dagobah to do some training with Yoda. While Yoda trains Luke, Han, Leia and Chewie meets Lando Calrissian (Jonesy) and Boba Fett (Avi) the bounty hunter. Han was frozen in carbonite and was taken to Tatooine. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Snowtroopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Duels *Tobias (Luke Skywalker) vs. Nonny (Darth Vader) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 5.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 Trivia *This will be based on Original Unaltered Empire Strikes Back movie. *Tobias's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire episode. *Nonny's lightsaber will be red, and will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire episode. *When Nonny tells Tobias to join him and that he will complete Nonny's training, he'll say a new line 'You must be that little Jedi brat, who was taught how to become a Jedi. It's simply incredible.', and when Tobias says that he will not join his enemy, Nonny will say 'I think that's the worst thing I've ever heard.'. Nonny tells Tobias that Mickey Mouse never told him what happened to his father, and when Tobias tells him that Mickey has told Tobias enough and thinks that Nonny killed him.', Nonny says that he is Tobias's father. A stunned Tobias says 'No. No' and will say 'I failed, guys. I'm sorry I failed.'. Nonny will then say 'Have you been fighting me your whole life, only to fail now? How marvellous.' And when Tobias yells 'Noooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooo!', Nonny will say 'Yes!' in Brain's voice from Pinky and the Brain and will say 'Are you still trying to win? Good heavens. You've got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It is your destiny. Join me, or else your overdeveloped sense of vengeance will get you into trouble someday.'. *This is the 1980 movie "Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back." *This is a sequel to "A New Hope." This story takes place after the second story. Story *Episode 351a. Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back (part 1) *Episode 351b. Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back (part 2) *Episode 351c. Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back (part 3) *Episode 351d. Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back (part 4) *Episode 351e. Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back (part 5) *Episode 351f. Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back (part 6) Category:Stories Category:Star Wars